Golbat
/ |dexsinnoh=029 |dexunova= |dexcekalos=146 |evofrom=Zubat |evointo=Crobat |gen=Generation I |species=Bat Pokémon |egg1=Flying |body=09 |type=Poison |type2=Flying |imheight=5'03" |imweight=121.3 lbs. |metweight=55.0 kg |metheight=1.6 m |ability=Inner Focus |dw=Infiltrator |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Golbat (Japanese: ゴルバット Gorubatto) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Golbat is a large blue bat with super long wings. Unlike its pre-evolved form, Golbat has eyes. A female Golbat has smaller teeth than those of a male. It also has two long skinny feet. The most distinct feature of Golbat is its large mouth with four teeth. Special abilities All Golbat have the ability Inner Focus. Inner Focus allows Golbat to never flinch. Golbat can easily suck blood with its sharp fangs. Blood seems to be Golbat's only food source. Evolution Golbat evolves from Zubat at level 22, and evolves into Crobat with max Happiness. Game info Game locations |type= |redblue=Route 23, Seafoam Islands, Victory Road, Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Seafoam Islands, Victory Road, and Cerulean Cave |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Caves |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Caves, Route 28, 42| crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Cave of Origin (F1, B1-B3), Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Sky Pillar (F1, F3, F5), Victory Road (F1, B1-B2) |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Cave of Origin (F1, B1-B3), Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Sky Pillar (F1, F3, F5), Victory Road (F1, B1-B2) |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Cerulean Cave (F1-2, B1), Icefall Cave (all floors and basement), Lost Cave, Seafoam Islands (F1, B1-B3), Victory Road (F1-F3) |frlgrarity=Uncommon |diamondpearl=Route 227 (night), Stark Mountain, Victory Road, Deserted Escape path, Oreburgh Gate, Mt. Coronet, Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple, Lost Tower, Turnback Cave (all day) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Route 227 (night), Oreburgh Gate, Lost Tower, Iron Island, Mt. Coronet, Victory Road, Stark Mountain, Snowpoint Temple, Sendoff Spring, Turnback Cave (all day) |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Caves |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Route 13, Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Evolve Zubat |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Channel=Ruins of Truth |RSPinball=Evolve Zubat |Trozei=Secret Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Lapis Cave (11-14F), Buried Relic (1-4F), Wish Cave (46-50F), Murky Cave (6-10F) |PMD2=Aegis Cave, Labyrinth Cave (1-9BF) |Ranger1=Panula Cave |Ranger2=Crysta Cave |Ranger3=Old Mansion, Fire Temple |Rumble=Rocky Cave |PPWii=Cavern Zone }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly. |yellow=It attacks in a stealthy manner, without warning. Its sharp fangs are used to bite and suck blood. |gold=However hard its victim's hide may be, it punctures with sharp fangs and gorges itself with blood. |silver=It can drink more than 10 ounces of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily. |crystal=When it plunges its fangs into its prey, it instantly draws and gulps down more than ten ounces of blood. |ruby=Golbat loves to drink the blood of living things. It is particularly active in the pitch black of night. This Pokémon flits around in the night skies, seeking fresh blood. |sapphire=Golbat bites down on prey with its four fangs and drinks the victim's blood. It becomes active on inky dark moonless nights, flying around to attack people and Pokémon. |emerald=Its fangs easily puncture even thick animal hide. It loves to feast on the blood of people and Pokémon. It flits about in darkness and strikes from behind. |firered=It clamps down on its prey with needle-sharp fangs and drains over 10 ounces of blood in one gulp. |leafgreen=Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly. |diamond=It loves the blood of humans and Pokémon. It flies around at night in search of neck veins. |pearl=Once it starts sucking blood, it does not stop until it is full. It flies at night in search of prey. |platinum=Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood. |heartgold=However hard its victim's hide may be, it punctures with sharp fangs and gorges itself with blood. |soulsilver=It can drink more than 10 ounces of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily. |black=Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood. |white=Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood. |black 2=Flitting around in the dead of night, it sinks its fangs into its prey and drains a nearly fatal amount of blood. |white 2=Flitting around in the dead of night, it sinks its fangs into its prey and drains a nearly fatal amount of blood. |x=Once it bites, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly. |y=Once it starts sucking blood, it does not stop until it is full. It flies at night in search of prey.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Side game data |number=015 |pokemon=Golbat |group=Flying |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It lets loose supersonic waves and spits poison to attack. |hp=1240 |onsight=Chases player. }} Sprites |border = |yspr = Y 042 front.png |cryspr = C 042 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 042 front.png |emeraldspr = E 042 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 042 front.png |dpspr = DP 042 front.png |ptspr = Pt 042 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 042 front.png |bwspr = Golbat BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Golbat BW.gif |b2w2spr = Golbat BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Golbat BW.gif |xyspr = Golbat XY.gif |orasspr = Golbat XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Golbat's first appearance in anime was under the appearance of Brock when his Zubat evolved into Golbat in Hassle in the Castle. Gallery 042Golbat_OS_anime.png 042Golbat_OS_anime_2.png 042Golbat_OS_anime_3.png 042Golbat_AG_anime.png 042Golbat_Dream.png 042Golbat_Pokemon_Stadium.png 042Golbat_Pokemon_Conquest.png Trivia *Until Generation IV, Golbat and Zubat were unable to know Fly, despite possessing wings. *Golbat is the first Pokémon in National Pokédex to evolve into a Pokémon from a later Generation. *After Pokémon Yellow, Golbat's long tongue was removed. Origins Golbat appears to be based off a bat whilst its name comes from ghoul and bat. Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon